


only the best intentions for you

by BottomDeathstroke



Series: Black Hat tries to be Nice (TM) [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 505 is just happy to be here, Accidental Voyeurism, Force-Feeding, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omorashi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Spanking, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wetting, black hat needs to learn to talk shit through, bottle feeding, but he refuses to because... he's fucking black hat, demencia isn't helping but she's trying, someone please legitimately try to help flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDeathstroke/pseuds/BottomDeathstroke
Summary: While plotting her vengeance against Flug for upsetting her, Demencia sees something that was meant to be private. Now she wants in, but Black Hat isn’t sure she understands exactly how to help. Oh well… it’s the thought that counts, right? Next time, make sure the door is closed before you spank your employee, or you might get some unexpected guests!





	only the best intentions for you

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit. One day I’ll write a DCU fic for this account… but not today. Y'all have convinced me to turn this into a full blown series, so expect more than just this in the (hopefully) near future! Enjoy!

Despite popular opinion, Demencia isn’t stupid. She’s not usually one for forethought, sure, but she is by no means unintelligent. Still, this does nothing to stop her from butting heads with Dr. Flug, the two of them too stubborn to admit when they’re wrong, despite how alike they truly are. Currently, Demencia is fuming. Why? Because she’s dead certain that Flug threw out her leftover roadkill; she honestly doesn’t _care_ if it stinks, she was saving it for _later_ _!_ She has a few ideas as to how to get back at Flug, but nothing concrete yet. After all, Flug isn’t an idiot either, and he’ll likely ready himself for retribution. No, if Demencia wants to get back at Flug, she’s going to have to be sneaky about it.

She has this on her mind as she walks towards the kitchen, intent on making something to eat since _someone_ (cough, Flug, cough) threw out her perfectly good dinner! Just as Demencia is about to open the door to the kitchen, she hears something. She pauses, laying her ear against the door to try and listen. “-I will _not_ repeat myself a third time, my boy. Did you eat today?” That _has_ to be Black Hat… forget about food, now Demencia just wants to hear her crush’s beautiful, gruff voice! That’ll make her feel better! But who is he talking to? Only one way to find out!

Slowly, the lizard woman pushes the door open just a fraction, careful to not draw attention to herself. In Demencia’s experience, the most interesting things are said when people think they’re alone! Inside the kitchen, she can just barely make out Flug, with Black Hat standing tall in front of him, the demon’s back to the door. Is Flug in trouble? Demencia grins at the thought, her hair wagging like a dog's tail. Why seek out revenge and risk getting herself in trouble when she can just watch Black Hat yell at Flug! Yes, this seems like a _wonderful_ idea! Demencia watches intently as Flug, who looks more than a little nervous, squirms under Black Hat’s stern glaring.

“I, uh…” Flug hesitates, his eyes glued to the floor. “I, um… I didn’t, sir,” He finally admits, dry swallowing as he fiddles with his hands. "I just wasn't… wasn't h-hungry, I guess."

Black Hat clicks out a disapproving sound under his breath, shaking his head. _Oooooo,_ this is gonna be _good!_ “Flug, do you remember what we discussed last week? Do you remember what I said I would do if you continued to so blatantly neglect your health?” Flug clearly knows what Black Hat is talking about, but Demencia’s still confused. What’s he going to _do?  
_

Flug’s eyes widen a fraction as his head jerks to look up at Black Hat, his expression pleading, even with the paper bag on. “B-But, jefe! Please don't! Demencia or 505 could-”

“-If you don’t want to risk someone overhearing, you should stay out of trouble and obey my orders!” Black Hat snaps, leaning in to glare at the short scientist. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Black Hat swiftly picks Flug up, turning around with him tucked under his arm. Demencia jumps back, sure that Black Hat will catch her, but when the demon doesn’t seem to notice her, she goes back to watching. She knows, deep down, that whatever is about to happen is going to be embarrassing for Flug, but now she can’t look away! Completely unaware of the person watching, Black Hat puts one foot up on the nearest chair, laying Flug over his upturned knee. Demencia’s eyes widen at the sight, intrigued by the position, especially when Black Hat pulls off Flug’s lab coat and sets it aside, and then follows it up by pulling down the scientist’s jeans. That _really_ has Demencia curious; what in the _world_ is Black Hat _doing!?  
_

“Jefe, _please,_ d-don’t!” Flug begs, Demencia able to smell tears forming in his eyes. Why does he sound so scared? “I promise I’ll eat! I p-promise! Just let me-”

“Hush,” Black Hat growls, landing a hard slap to Flug’s upturned bottom, ignoring the startled squeak the young man makes in response. “I’ve told you countless times to eat before you go into the lab, and what do you do? You work until you pass out because you couldn’t find the time to eat a damn thing, despite humans needing food in order to survive!” He says this all while continuously slapping Flug’s backside, though Demencia notices that he's not even hitting Flug that hard, at least when compared to what he does to trespassing superheroes.

Demencia tilts her head as a response to the punishment, the gears in her head steadily turning until a light bulb seems to go off in her head. Is Black Hat… is he _spanking_ Flug? Demencia’s heard of it before and knows what it is, but she’s never actually seen a spanking with her own two eyes. She can’t help but blush a little as she remembers that, when she’d first heard of spanking, it was because a villain described it as a sexual activity. Demencia feels herself getting angry at the thought; is Black Hat _in_ _love_ with Flug!? She shakes her head, back in the moment as Black Hat starts spanking harder, the steady _‘smack smack smack’_ enough to hold Demencia’s attention again, although she still feels conflicted.

“Now then, my disobedient hijo… are you going to be doing this again in the near future?” It looks like Black Hat is finishing up, even pulling down Flug’s underwear to lay on some especially hard spanks to his bare skin.

Flug sobs, nodding his head in earnest. “Y-Yes, s-s-señor!” He yells, really struggling to get his words out due to how much pain he’s in.

Black Hat gives a stiff nod, pulling Flug’s pants and underwear up before standing the young man on his own two feet. And to Demencia’s utter shock, Black Hat does the unthinkable… he hugs Flug. Scooping the scientist up as if he weighs nothing- Demencia will fully admit that Flug isn’t much heavier than a sack of potatoes, so that alone isn’t what surprises her- Black Hat sits on the very chair he’d been using earlier, sitting Flug down on his lap as he begins to cuddle and fuss over him. Demencia feels many things at the sight, not the least of which is jealousy. Why doesn’t Black Hat ever hold _her_ like that!? Then again, seeing how red Flug’s backside is after that punishment, she isn’t sure if she’s willing to go through all that just to be held by her crush.

For Flug’s sake, Black Hat waits until the boy is done sobbing to begin talking once more, as beforehand he'd just been hugging him. “There there, hijo,” He murmurs, voice softer than Demencia’s ever heard it. “There’s no need to cry anymore; it’s over,” He sighs, running his claws gently down the scientist’s back. “You know I hate to discipline you… but you rarely leave me any choice, and as much as you hate it, I know it’s curbed your behavior. Next time you are struggling with food, come to me and I will help you decide on what to eat, alright?”

Flug looks away, sniffling as he subtly rubs at his rear end. “... I understand, señor,” He says, resting his head on Black Hat’s chest. “I’ll… I’ll be better, I swear,” Suddenly, his eyes widen to the size of saucers and he shoots off of Black Hat’s lap. “Oh _fuck_ _!”_ He shouts as he stands, hands flying to his crotch.

“Again?” Black Hat seems concerned, but not overly surprised by Flug’s actions. “I’ll be entirely honest, doctor, I am beginning to worry about this.”

Flug doesn’t answer, instead making a break for the door. Instinctively, Demencia launches herself onto the ceiling, grabbing hold with her claws. Thankfully for her, Flug doesn’t notice the lizard woman, rushing down the hall with a terrified look on his bagged face. As Demencia unlatches and lands in a crouch on the floor, she takes note of a small, wet trail in the direction Flug ran. What’s that smell? Is that… _urine?_ How strange. Just as Demencia makes to follow after Flug- whatever is going on with him definitely warrants an investigation- she feels a death grip on her forearm, the hand that’s caught her yanking the woman into the kitchen. As the door slams shut in front of her, she turns around, meeting eyes with a very angry looking Black Hat. _Uh oh.  
_

“And what, my dear girl, are you up to?” Black Hat asks, a shit-eating grin on his face. Smiles like that always lead to trouble. “You weren’t _eavesdropping,_ were you?”

Demencia looks away, a scarlet blush on her face. “I, um… yes?” She figures lying isn’t the best idea, at least when dealing with Black Hat.

That seems to save her, as Black Hat soon releases her arm, giving her an indulgent pat on the head. “Good girl. Nice to see _someone_ in this household doesn't drive me to an early grave,” He says, motioning for the woman to sit down. Demencia does so eagerly, glad to have her rear end out of range. Once they’re both settled, Black Hat relaxes a little, letting out a tired sigh. “I’m assuming you saw what just happened?” He asks, not quite meeting his minion’s eyes. Is he… ashamed? _Why?  
_

Demencia nods, feeling weird at seeing this side of Black Hat. In all the time she’s known him, she’s only ever seen him when he’s angry, energized by the evil of the world, or some combination of both. But this… this is _nothing_ like the Black Hat she knows. Slowly, she meets his gaze, her insides twisting in turmoil. She needs answers. “Why did you spank Flug?” Demencia doesn’t dance around the issue, getting straight to the point.

Black Hat grimaces, appearing almost ill. “Because I had to,” When this doesn’t get a response, he groans, resting his head in his hands. “You understand that Flug is self destructive, yes? That he struggles to take care of himself, and does things that only seem to hinder his body in the long run?” A nod from Demencia, and he continues. “And you understand that he’s also very young? Well… I can’t just hit him around like I used to. I… I feel _strangely_ about him, now that he's been here for two years. Did you know that when he came to live with us, he was just sixteen years of age? That’s not even old enough to have independence by _human_ standards!”

That catches Demencia by surprise. All this time, she thought Flug was around her age, if not older! She had assumed this was the case due to how authoritative he can be, but now Demencia recalls more than a few occasions when Flug seemed… _young._ She pulls a face, feeling conflicted by the information. How had she never known? “Then… why is he living with _us,_ señor? Where is his family?” She can’t help but ask, now strangely enough concerned for the typically annoying little scientist.

“I don’t know,” Black Hat admits, appearing angry. He growls, slamming his fist on the table, causing Demencia to yelp and leap back a bit, frightened by her boss. “Goddammit, I _don’t know!_ He’s never _told me!_ He just… showed up here, after crashing his plane in the roof. I’ve no idea who he really is or where his family is, but I believe the answer is… worse than we think. He always gets so _upset_ when I try to ask, I gave up trying long ago,” He again doesn’t meet Demencia’s eyes, giving a weary sigh. “As this is the case, I believe I’ve, in a way, adopted him, therefore making him my offspring… which makes him my responsibility.”

“Wait, you can do that?” Demencia tilts her head, confused by the concept. To be fair, she’s spent a long time in Black Hat's manor at this point- _she can still remember the day Flug landed here, sobbing and covered in blood that hauntingly enough wasn't entirely his-_ so she doesn’t remember/know how most people handle these sorts of things.

“In a way, yes,” Black Hat nods, straightening his back as he regains an air of professionalism. Demencia subtly smiles at the sight, glad to see her boss less distressed; it's a welcome reprieve. “While it’s incredibly uncommon for my kind, it’s more than acceptable for humans to adopt young humans that do not have families. Even wild animals will do this! Therefore, seeing as Flug could be considered my own, I am now responsible for his health and well-being. Such things should, in theory, not be so hard to keep an eye on, but seeing as our resident little inventor isn’t the most likely to focus on self preservation… I must remind him the hard way.”

Demencia isn’t very phased by that. In all honesty, she’s just glad Black Hat isn’t in love with Flug like she feared. Just as she opens her mouth to ask more questions, she hears a soft, hiccuping sob from down the hall. “Hide!” Black Hat snaps, clearly not wanting Flug to know that Demencia overheard his punishment.

Again, Demencia leaps up and clings to the ceiling, but when this only gets an unimpressed look from Black Hat, she instead crawls into an empty cabinet, shutting it to keep Flug from seeing her. It’s a tight squeeze, but she’s dealt with much worse. Just as the cabinet slams shut, Flug walks into the kitchen, making an effort not to meet Black Hat’s eyes. The young man stares at his feet, and Demencia takes the time to notice that he’s wearing a different pair of pants than he was earlier, wearing flannel pajama pants instead of his signature jeans. Black Hat doesn’t say a word as he stands up, walks up to Flug, and pulls him into a tight hug, something the boy absolutely _melts_ into, obviously = appreciative of the affection after his ordeal.

“Didn’t make it?” Black Hat inquires. When Flug just sobs, he rubs circles into the boy’s back, comforting him the best he can. “There there… I know, mi hijo, I know.”

“What th-the heck is wr-wrong with me!?” Flug sounds so _distressed…_ Demencia would be lying if she said it didn’t hurt to see him so upset, especially considering the fact that she now knows he’s over a decade younger than her.

“Your bladder has overworked itself; you’ve been holding it for too long, doctor,” Black Hat is very matter of fact about it, giving Flug an almost sorry look. “I have an idea as to how I can help you, but…” He trails off, leaning back to look into Flug’s goggles, giving the boy a worried once-over. “I have a feeling you won’t agree to it at first, and you don’t need another spanking right now,” The demon gently but firmly leads Flug to the door, a hand pressed between his shoulder blades. “For now, you should take a nap… you can’t get any work done when you’re this sore and upset.”

Flug makes a move to argue, but Black Hat’s hand moving to hover over his bottom has the scientist thinking better of it. He sheepishly nods, allowing his boss to take him back upstairs. Demencia waits until the door has shut and for the sound of footsteps to disappear from down the hall to risk throwing herself out of the cupboard, landing with a _‘thunk’_ on the linoleum floor. She sees stars for a few seconds, before she shakes her head, standing up on her hind legs once more. All thoughts of Flug’s earlier annoyances are gone now, replaced with a strange discomfort in Dementia’s chest. What… what _is_ this? It’s not quite jealousy, and it’s _certainly_ not lust for Flug, but… her hair stands up on end as she realizes what it is.

_She’s worried about Flug.  
_

No matter how hard Demencia shakes her head, her protective instincts refuse to leave her mind. She’s felt similarly to Black Hat in the past, but that was accompanied by sexual urges, and she never actually _worried_ for his safety at any point. Since Demencia met Black Hat, he’s been _more_ than capable of keeping himself safe, so her protectiveness was more based on keeping his attention than shielding him from any threats. The lizard woman lets out a long sigh, beginning to understand how Black Hat feels… honest to God caring about people for the first time in her life fucking _sucks!_ Suddenly, however, a thought comes to her mind. With Black Hat so focused on protecting Flug… he must not have much time to himself anymore, right?

Demencia grins wickedly, a plot forming in her head. Yes, Black Hat is so busy taking care of that annoying little brat… he’d probably be so _happy_ with her if she helped! Heck, if he saw how well Demencia could handle Flug, he’d probably propose to her on the spot, and then they could have hundreds of little baby Black Hats and be married forever and ever! Demencia nearly shrieks with joy at the very thought, hopping up and down in excitement. She pauses, scratching her chin as she wonders how to go about this… Black Hat sees Flug as his offspring, right? How are offspring taken care of again? She shrugs nonchalantly; she's watched so much TV at this point that she's pretty sure it's not _that_ hard! The people on TV make it look _easy!_

She prances off, mind buzzing with ideas. Black Hat’s totally going to fall head over heels for her once she’s done… she’s sure of it!

…

Despite how annoying Demencia can be, there is one thing Flug will never doubt about her; she isn’t stupid. He knew from the minute he’d thrown out that dead raccoon in the fridge- which, by the way, Flug thinks was a perfectly acceptable excuse for not eating yesterday- that Demencia would try to get back at him. This is why he’s paranoid the next morning, fidgeting in the kitchen as he waits for the coffee machine to go off. His stomach growls, causing the man to wince. He’d really rather not eat, as food never seems to agree with him first thing in morning, but a soreness in his backside suggests he ought to just scarf something down before Black Hat wakes up. Begrudgingly, he begins munching on a piece of bread, stomach twisting in disagreement.

Just as Flug finishes his bread, he hears someone coming from down the hallway. He jerks to attention, throwing on his mask and goggles before anyone can see his face. Demencia comes walking in a moment later, completely ignoring the scientist. This doesn’t strike Flug as abnormal, as he suspects Demencia’s still bitter about her garbage being thrown out. The two barely even make eye contact as Demencia makes a beeline for the refrigerator. Flug doesn’t miss the audible huff Demencia lets out upon seeing the clean fridge, catching her pouting out of the corner of his eye. Flug half expects her to say something about it, but to his surprise, she seems to shrug it off, beginning to collect an assortment of food from inside.

That’s _it?_ In all honesty, Flug thought she was going to attack him right then and there as recompense, but it seems she’s… not going to? The scientist smirks to himself, a bit of hope filling his chest. Well good for her! It’s not healthy to hold grudges over such childish things, and he's glad that she's finally maturing! The sound of the coffee machine going off snaps Flug out of his stupor, and he immediately reaches for it. However, before he can even touch the glass pitcher, Demencia goes for it, taking the pot out of it's machine and pouring it's contents into a water bottle for herself. “What the!? _Hey!”_ Flug snaps, irritated with the woman just as fast as he was proud of her. “That’s _mine,_ Demencia! Make your own!”

Demencia raises an eyebrow at Flug, seemingly shocked by his reaction. “It’s… for you?” She offers, holding the bottle up for him to see better.

Flug huffs, noticing the childish Lion King print on the water bottle. “Seriously? I was going to put it in a mug,” Still, he gives her a small smile, even if she can’t see it due to his mask. “But thanks anyways, I guess. It's nice to see you trying to be helpful for once.”

Demencia nods, but doesn’t give him the water bottle. Instead she stashes it alongside an armload of food into a plastic bag, before taking off down the hallway. “Hey!” Flug shouts, going after the lizard woman without hesitation. “Where the heck do you think _you_ ’re going!? I thought you said I could have my coffee back?”

“You can have it if you _catch me~!”_ Demencia sing-songs, before escaping into her bedroom, surprisingly enough not locking the door behind her.

Flug bursts in a few seconds after her, though he stops at the sight before him. He’s seen Demencia’s room in passing, and has stepped in to retrieve a few stolen items in the past, but he’s never spent a lot of time hanging around, and for good reason. Demencia's room is absolutely _trashed,_ her floor covered in leftover plastic wrappings, receipts, and an arrangement of clothes. As Flug steps more fully into the room, the door shuts behind him, the audible sound of a lock clicking into place causing him to flinch. He swings around, glaring wholeheartedly up at Demencia, who is currently latched onto the ceiling, obviously having hidden there to keep Flug from seeing her. Figuring intimidation is the key to get out of this situation, Flug crosses his arms, stubbornly holding his ground.

“Dammit, Demencia!” Flug shouts at his roommate, his anger beginning to boil over. When it comes to Demencia, Flug feels as though he has no patience for her a majority of the time; he can go from zero to a hundred within a few minutes of arguing with her. “What the _Hell_ are you up to this early!? Look, I’m sorry for throwing out the racoon, now can I _please_ have my coffee and leave?”

“That’s not what this is about,” Demencia says, jumping down to stand in front of Flug, effectively blocking the door. “But I _am_ still pretty upset about that… naw, you’re here ‘cus I need Black Hat to think I’m a good mate!”

Flug freezes, a look of utter confusion on his bagged face. “Um… _pardon?”_ He asks, at a complete loss for words.

Demencia laughs, thoroughly amused by Flug’s reaction. “I saw Black Hat spank you last night,” She finally admits, unable to keep from grinning when Flug ducks his head in shame. “But don’t you worry about that right now; just lie down in your nest until Black Hat gets here!"

“Nest?” Flug looks around, until he spots a mountain of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals in the corner of the room that he’s fairly certain wasn’t there the last time he was in here.

“Yep!” Demencia confirms, setting her bag aside as she approaches Flug. The boy tries to run- to muscle past Demencia and reach the door- but he’s no match for Demencia’s superhuman strength; it's times like these that he _really_ regrets giving her superpowers, even if they _were_ Black Hat's idea. She easily snatches Flug off the ground, before tossing him roughly onto the pile.

Thankfully for Flug, there’s nothing sharp in the makeshift nest, so at least it doesn’t hurt when he lands on it… save for his rear, but he suspects that won’t stop hurting until later today, if he's lucky. “You can't keep me here!” He shouts, beginning to stand up.

Demencia gives him a wicked grin, shoving him back down. The action is reminiscent of two siblings play-fighting, though this doesn't contain the same joyfulness, or promise of restraint that siblings typically have when fooling around. “Oh yes I _can!”_ She chirps, before letting out a loud whistle. “You know what to do, Fiver!”

To Flug's surprise, he suddenly finds himself unable to stand up again, as none other than his own creation, 505, emerges from underneath him in the pile and hugs him, effectively keeping him where he is. “505!? What are you doing here, and why are you helping Demencia? Honestly, how could you?” Flug doesn't yell, as he doesn't want to scare his beloved bear, but the betrayal in his tone is obvious.

Demencia actually gives Flug a somewhat scolding look for trying to guilt trip 505. “Aw, don't give him that; he just wants to keep the baby safe. Isn't that right, Fiver?” She smiles sweetly at the bear, clearly pleased when the blue animal nods eagerly in agreement. “See? He's only trying to help. Now, there's just one more thing you need before Blacky arrives,” The woman pulls out the water bottle from earlier, handing it over to 505. “Make sure he's sucking from it when Black Hat comes in, okay? I'm going to go get him; don't let the baby run off.”

That said, Demencia takes off, leaving Flug alone with his happy accident. “505, sweetie, please let me go,” Flug tries sweet talking to the being he considers to be his son, hoping to gain some sympathy from him. “You know I'm not a baby, hijo… let Papi go, please.”

505, seems conflicted for a moment, before he kisses the top of Flug's head and points the sipper of the bottle towards where his mouth is under his mask. Flug immediately begins to squirm in earnest, realizing that reasoning with 505 isn't going to work. He opens his mouth to scream, but 505 silences him before he can get a word in edgewise, the bear nudging Flug's mask up just enough to slip the bottle's sipper into his mouth. The scientist tries shaking his head to get it out of his mouth, but his pet follows his erratic movements, until Flug is forced to suckle from the water bottle.

In all honesty, it's not so bad. The coffee isn't exactly hot anymore, but it's still pleasantly warm and goes down his throat without much trouble. Despite Flug's attempts to get away, he now finds himself giving in for the moment, going slack against 505 as he drinks from the bottle. Even though it's still caffeinated coffee, the young man finds his eyes beginning to droop, the simple position of being bottle fed triggering an instinctual desire to fall asleep in the arms of a parent. Well, 505 will have to do; not that Flug wants his folks here anyways… he's pretty sure he stopped missing them a long time ago.

Just as Flug's head lulls against 505’s belly, he catches wind of several footsteps from down the hall. He makes a weak attempt at getting up, but his creation simply cuddles him closer and keeps the bottle in his mouth. “Demencia, how many times must I remind you that I am too busy for-” The door swings open while Black Hat is still speaking, the demon stopping mid sentence to take in the scene in front of him.

Out of embarrassment, Flug looks away, a deep blush overtaking his face under the bag. He can't see his boss’s reaction, but he's terrified of what it might be. Disgust? Anger? Flug freezes, suddenly worried that Black Hat will spank him for not having gotten to work in the lab yet today. However, his fears appear unfounded as Black Hat steps forward, taking Flug out of 505’s arms with little to no resistance from the bear. In his boss's arms for what must be the tenth time this week, the scientist grabs the demon's shoulder for leverage and looks towards his aggressor, glaring wholeheartedly at Demencia for getting him into this stupid mess.

“My my… such a _sight,”_ Black Hat, thankfully, doesn't sound upset, which is a blessing in Flug's opinion. “Is this what you wanted to show me, Demencia? My scientist being fed like a baby?”

Demencia tilts her head, surprised by the lack of overwhelming affection from her boss. “But… didn't you _say_ he was your baby? You said so yesterday!”

Flug's eyes widen after hearing Demencia's accusation, unable to believe she could ever come to that conclusion. But instead of correcting the woman, Black Hat lets out a rare chuckle, flashing Demencia a smile that's all teeth. “I suppose it's my fault for not being more specific…” He turns his smile on Flug, giving him a small bounce in his arms. “I would apologize for the inconvenience, doctor, but to be perfectly honest, I _like_ seeing you like this. It's something to think about.” At the very least, he doesn't continue the game for much longer, setting Flug on his own two feet after a few more seconds of holding him.

“That's enough fun for one day,” Black Hat states, as if it was all a game for everyone involved. “Go on, show's over,” He makes a shooing motion at 505 in particular, waiting until the bear has left to give Demencia a somewhat stern look, but not stern _enough_ in Flug's opinion. “Next time, ask me before you go antagonizing my little scientist.” He orders, before letting her leave, too.

Flug stares in utter _shock._ That's _all_ he's going to do!? After all the company time Demencia wasted playing _house!?_ He doesn't hide his glare from his boss, feeling a hint of betrayal at the utter disrespect he’s been shown today. First 505, now Black Hat? Today just keeps getting worse. When the demon before him continues to leave Flug without an apology, the scientist’s patience snaps like a twig. “Really?” Flug _tries_ keeping his voice calm, but he's so fucking _angry…_ he can't help but raise his voice at Black Hat, who's proven himself to be quite the doormat to everyone _but_ Flug. “No consequences? No nothing? She doesn’t even have to _apologize_ to me!? Well, I guess if _Demencia_ can do whatever she wants, _I-”  
_

Black Hat cuts Flug off with a swift swat to his backside, causing the man to jump away from him in surprise. “Do _not_ raise your voice at me, hijo,” The demon warns, giving him a harsh glare. However, after a pause, he pats Flug's head, ignoring how the boy flinches away from his touch somewhat. “You must understand… you are young- much younger than Demencia and I- and therefore we are bound to treat you differently. Accept where things are heading, and you'll find yourself in trouble less often. Now go on, mi hijo; go back to making your little inventions, and don't forget to tell me when you're done so I can look your progress over; we need that freeze tank done by next Friday."

With that said, Black Hat walks out of the room, satisfied with his piss-poor attempt at comforting Flug, and with the comfort that his orders will be followed to the letter, no matter his actions prior to giving them. Furious, the scientist balls up his fists, feeling betrayed, angry, and completely mistreated all at once, the feelings overlapping to just make him overwhelmingly _nauseous._ Out of frustration, Flug kicks the bottle 505 left behind, the plastic cup hitting the wall with a satisfying _'thunk’._ Unfortunately, it's not enough to quell Flug's anger, and stubbornly, the boy makes his way towards the basement laboratory. So everyone wants to make him a doll now, huh? Just humiliating him with childish punishments wasn't enough for these sadists?

Well, if they wanna play, Flug is more than willing to teach them a new game… let's see how Black Hat likes it when he doesn't have access to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun! Yep, Flug sure as fuck isn't going down without a fight. Let's hope Black Hat straightens the fuck out and actually learns to be nice to this poor motherfucker. See you all next time!
> 
> ((Edited on May 30th, 2019. Thinkin' I'll run through all my fics and double check them for errors/issues.))


End file.
